Doggy Days
by junkosakura01
Summary: Roen's not-so normal days as a dog. He's got his own dilemmas and nice days just like everyone else.


The bright rays of the sun lifted my eyes. The smell of books and the furnishings of Shiko Academy's third library fills the air; I took a quick sniff as I slowly raise my head. Having a nap on this sofa is bliss.

Having their own places to stay here are the school's most popular students: Shiki, by one of the tables seems to be doing flower arrangements; Urie holding a mirror while making unsightly faces near Shiki; Mage is doing push-ups at the opposite side of the area; while the top one, Rem, is quietly looking at his glass chess pieces like always.

"Roen."

My ears twitched as Rem called me, I hurriedly went to his side. My tail wagged with glee, as any dog would upon his master's calling.

"Nothing."

What was that about…? At least give me something… I frowned at that thought but who cares anyway? I'm just a Pomeranian in disguise to gain an upper hand in this quest for the grimoire.

"Haha! Daddy Rem won't give you treats?" Mage chuckled as he said it. He was wiping sweat off his skin. For goodness' sake keep you distance from me.

"And who are you calling that?" Rem's eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"I've got a bag of treats here, Roen," Shiki's voice gets closer as he was holding a doggy bag. I took a bite from a biscuit he handed over to me. Though I quiver a bit as he was still holding the snipper he was using.

"How can you stand that canine? One day you'll smell like him too," Urie gave a quick leer at me.

"Oh, you're just jealous animals dislike you," Shiki responded, "right, Urie?"

"Quiet. I'm trying to think here."

"Just sitting there won't help you get the grimoire, Rem. But in any case, Ore-sama will get it."

"Oh? My, I'll get it before you, Mage."

"While you two argue there, I'll get the girl first."

Rem stood up, "I don't care how you all will fare, but I will get it before any of you will." Rem vanishes, leaving all of us here.

"Tch, that Rem…"

"Leave him," Urie said, "maybe that's just because he's the Arlond family's heir. He's already got a lot to deal with."

"Yet despite that," Shiki caresses the scissor, "all of us are still going after the grimoire by our own ways. We're not chummy enough to help one another anyway."

"For a fallen angel you're living up to your image."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mage."

Another day with these guys plotting and going on their own ways. They soon forget I'm with them and then vanishes as well. Not all times they do; sometimes one of them stays here.

But as Shiki have said, we're all acting by our own ways, and that includes myself.

* * *

It has been a while since that girl arrived here as well. Ritsuka Tachibana. A peculiar girl with a familiar scent. I think I may have already found the grimoire. Every time I see her, in my dog form, she always gives me the best belly rubs and caresses. I hope I can see her again.

"Finally, those two are gone," Shiki mumbled, "I can't get any peace and quiet here. Hey, Roen, want to have some fun?"

I stood on all fours as soon as he said, I know he's not someone who will easily scare me, but his methods towards me as a dog is…

"Such nice fur you have," Shiki held and lovingly caresses me, it's soothing but scary at the same time. "But it looks messy and fleas could hide in it."

I struggled but in this form, I could just submit… But there's no way I'll let him; he shaved off a chunk of my fur last month!

"Stop squirming or more than a lock of fur will be trimmed."

But I still squirmed with all my might, but he's just too strong against this form… Well then, I will just have to bite him.

"Ouch!" Shiki yelled, but then he looks so satisfied, "Bad doggy. You gave me such a nice bite though so I guess I should forgive you. After all, I am still an angel."

I ignored him and ran out the door that was slightly ajar as fast as I could. I can't take it when I'm alone with him.

* * *

The school looks bigger in this form, to be honest it feels fascinating as well, being also able to explore the places humans don't usually go to. The row of bushes and trees are ideal hiding spots.

Speaking of hiding spots, I see her…Ritsuka Tachibana facing behind my view. Oh there's a bench. I'll give her a surprise.

"Oh!" she was startled and then picked me up, "It's you again! Roen, right?"

"Where did that dog came from?" a female voice said.

I don't know her nor noticed she was with this girl. Wait, she's that person who is always with her, Azuna Kuzuha.

"Look, Azuna! Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah," Azuna said as he caressed my fur, "The school mascot?"

"It's Rem's pet Pomeranian."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

Ah, these loving caresses are much better than those four's. Wait, that's not right at this moment. I need to find out more about her right now. …But it's so soothing…!

* * *

"Aww, look, Ritsuka, he fell asleep. I guess we gave him a lot of cuddles."

"I think we should return him to Rem now. He might be looking for him."

"Yes, but I'd rather not see him nor leave you alone. Let's just leave him nearby, okay?"

"It feels like we're doing something bad, Azuna. But okay, I don't want to upset you either."

* * *

"How long was I asleep!?" I thought as I woke up. This soft texture…it's a sofa. I'm back in the library. Did those girls carried me back here?

"So you're awake, Roen," I heard a voice—Rem's. "Must be amazing being a canine; you can just relax all day without caring for anything in the world."

Rem stood up from his usual chair, calm footsteps headed towards the door. Without anything else to say, he ignored me again. Not that I mind it at all though.

I gave myself a stretch and yawned, then changed into my other form. It's easier to move in this now, and I'll resume my watch over the girl and the grimoire's whereabouts.

.End.


End file.
